Vicodine
by Vertraymer
Summary: A.U./A.H. La vicodine est un morphinique, un analgésique central avec dépendance possible. "Nous n'étions même pas des amants, notre relation était bien plus compliquée." OOC. RATED!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_Rien est à moi. _

'_Kay, alors cette histoire est inspirée de __**The Vicodin Song **__de Terra Naomi. Cette chanson est magnifique, sérieux. Ecoutez-là ! Envoyez-moi vot' mail si vous n'aimez ni deezer, ni youtube - Dieu sait que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ces sites. --"  
_

_C'est une histoire… différente. Pas ce que j'écris habituellement, d'ailleurs l'idée de base ne devait pas être aussi… macabre. Enfin, bon. Je suppose que je m'essaie à tout._

_Oh, __**rating **__**M**__, obviously._

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

_Prologue_

Je refermais le coffre de la voiture ce jour là.

« Maman… »

J'étais une banale femme qui allait rentrer préparer le repas après avoir fait ses courses.

« Maman… »

Et tout changea avec un simple coup de fil.

« Maman ! »

Je m'étais avancée vers la fenêtre arrière où ma fille de trois ans babillait.

« Oui, trésor ? »

Elle pointa du doigt le siège passager, d'où une lumière bleutée était visible.

« Tétéphoone ! »

Je me penchais, attrapai l'objet. Posant mes doigts contre la joue de mon enfant pour la calmer, j'appuyais sur le bouton vert pour prendre l'appel.

J'avais toujours dit à mon époux que je ne voulais pas de portable. Pas après la naissance de Judith. J'avais lu sur internet que ce genre d'appareils émettaient des ondes - beaucoup trop d'ondes pour un nourrisson de vingt mois. Il s'était contenté de rire.

« Oui ? »

À l'autre bout du fil, j'entendais une respiration, et je sentis mes cheveux se hérisser sur ma nuque. J'aurais peut-être dû regarder qui m'appelait. Je tentais à nouveau.

« Allô ? »

Cinq secondes plus tôt, j'étais toujours une mère de famille, bonne et dévouée, qui aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde. J'allais rentrer et préparer le repas après avoir fait les courses.

« Bella. Je rentre. »

Et tout changea par un simple coup de fil.


	2. Misfiring System

_Disclaimer : __**Rien est à moi**, **The Vicodin Song **__appartient à Terra Naomi. _

**Note : **_J'ai pas mal de choses à dire, sur le vicodin. Mais je pense pas que ça intéresse. Sachez tout de même qu'en France, son nom n'est pas vicodin, mais dicodin. Juste comme ça. Et oui, vicodine est un barbarisme. Mais c'est joli et poétique, nan ?_

**Avertissement : **_Cette histoire a un __**rating **__**M**__ ce qui inclut un tas de mauvaises choses qui vous condamnent aux Enfers. De plus, les thèmes abordés sont de nature __**mature**__. Ne vous attendez __**peut-être **__même __**pas**__ à un happy end, je sais pas. Il n'y a (et n'y aura probablement) pas de plan, qui vivra verra. J'ai prévenu, cette histoire est __**macabre**__, très._

_Si vous êtes encore là, enjoy.

* * *

_

**Vicodine**

_**I**_

_Misfiring System_

« Passe-moi le rouge. »

Je m'exécutais, lui tendant le crayon rouge. Il continua de s'atteler à colorier mes paupières, front plissé, lèvres serrées. Son regard croisa le mien un court instant et je fis lentement glisser mes dents sur ma lèvre supérieure. Ses yeux restèrent sur ma bouche quelques secondes avant de remonter aux miens.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

J'écarquillais les yeux innocemment, entrouvrant mes lèvres suggestivement.

« Quoi ? »

Le bout de ma langue passa rapidement sur mes lèvres.

« Ca ? »

Je levais candidement mes yeux vers les siens. Ils étaient sombres, très sombres.

Un sourire sur mon visage, je me mordis à nouveau la lèvre.

Il grogna.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Bella. »

Il avait lâché le crayon, se penchant vers moi. Le sommier du lit craqua légèrement et je retins un sourire de triomphe.

« Et ta sœur ? »

Ses mains étaient déjà sur mes épaules, descendant les bretelles de mon débardeur.

« Elle peut aller se faire voir. »

Je lui offris un sourire railleur.

« C'est toi qui lui as parié que tu pouvais me maquiller. »

Le rire qui allait m'échapper se transforma en gémissement lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou.

Mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, tandis que sa langue remontait le long de ma gorge, jusqu'à mon oreille. Il traça le contour de mon oreille, puis souffla sur la peau sensible.

« Et toi, Bella ? Qu'avais-tu parié ? »

Tressaillant, je soupirai lorsqu'il fit glisser sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, plaçant l'une de ses mains dans le creux de mon dos, l'autre encerclant ma taille pour me rapprocher plus près de lui.

« Bella ? »

Tirant maladroitement sur ses mèches, je rouvris mes yeux. Quand les avais-je fermés ?

« Hmm ? »

Il eut un petit rire, qui fit trembler ma peau, et je me collais encore plus à lui, malgré l'épaisseur de nos vêtements.

« Tu paries sur qui, mon amour ? »

Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux, tendrement. Je passai mes bras autour de son torse, nichant ma tête dans son cou.

Il frémit lorsque j'y déposai un baiser.

« Je ne parie pas contre Alice. »

Sa tête se rejetant en arrière, il se mit à rire. Ses mains poussèrent contre mes épaules, me faisant tomber avec lui.

« Alors, je m'avoue vaincu. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent finalement sur les miennes, nos jambes s'entremêlant étroitement.

* * *

« … Vert ! Maman ! »

Je clignai des yeux deux à trois fois. Mon regard s'ajusta sur Ethan, qui gesticulait face à moi, son feutre rouge à la main.

« Le feutre vert ! »

Il secouait sa main près de la mienne, la tendant le plus loin possible vers moi. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrapais, enserrant mes doigts aux siens, le tirant vers moi.

Son autre petite main s'approcha de mon visage, se posa sur ma joue.

« Maman ? »

Je secouais la tête, posant ma paume sur le dos de la sienne.

« Oui, mon grand ? »

Ses pupilles sombres brûlaient d'intensité, l'air inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Ma gorge se noua, je lui souris doucement.

« Mais oui, pourquoi ? »

Il me regarda fixement, puis vint nicher sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, m'entourant de ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Maman. »

Je le serrais contre moi, le berçant doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. »

Il releva la tête.

« J'aime pas te voir triste, Maman. Je vais lui dire, à Papa. »

J'eus un petit rire.

« Mais non. Je pensais juste à autre chose.

- À quoi ? »

Soupirant, je le resserrai contre moi.

« Rien d'important, mon amour. On finit ton dessin ? »

Ma voix enjouée dû le convaincre. Il monta quand même son visage jusqu'au mien, pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

Je fixais ses grands yeux, remplis de douceur, d'émotion. Du haut de ses quatre ans, mon fils était bien trop perceptible. Beaucoup trop sensible. Et si délicat. Un peu comme lui.

Il me sourit, ses yeux noirs s'allumant. Presque comme lui. Sauf que ses iris n'étaient pas verts, comme elles auraient dû l'être.

* * *

« Bella ? »

Entr'ouvrant les yeux, je me retournai dans le noir.

« Hm ?

- Tu ne dors pas ? »

'_Dors, il est tard, mon amour.'_

« Mm mm. »

Frissonnant, je tirai sur la couverture.

« Ethan est venu me parler. Il ne veut pas que je parte. »

'_Alors, je ne partirai jamais.'_

« Ah ? »

Il se rapprocha de moi. Ses mains effleurant mes côtés.

« C'est toi qui lui a demandé de dire ça ? »

Je serrai les yeux. Je pouvais deviner le sourire dans sa voix. Etait-il donc inconcevable qu'il manque à son fils ?

« Non. »

Je m'emmitouflai plus dans le duvet.

« Il dit pourtant que tu es triste. »

'_Tu me manques comme ça...'_

« Je ne le suis pas. »

Il ramena ses mains vers lui.

« Je ne te manquerai pas ? »

'_Chaque seconde loin de toi est une éternité.'_

« Je suis une grande fille. Je survivrai. Ethan n'est qu'un enfant. »

Il eut un rire.

« Bella, Bella… »

'_Bella. Bella.'_

Ses bras m'attirèrent à lui, son nez dans mes cheveux.

'_Bella.'_

Lentement, ses doigts montèrent le long de mes bras, caressant ma peau nue.

'_Bella.'_

Ses lèvres vinrent près de mon oreille.

'_Bella, je t'aime.'_

« Peut-être que l'on peut fêter mon premier voyage d'affaires ? »

Je me dégageai mollement.

« Pas ce soir. Je suis fatiguée, Judith a passé la soirée à pleurer. »

Il s'écarta, frustré.

« Bien. »

'_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Bella, tu le sais, non ?'_

Me tournant dans l'autre sens, je me mordis les lèvres. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, puis se serrait, se desserrait douloureusement. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce n'était pas la dernière. C'était toujours ainsi. Sauf que l'énoncé venait de changer.

Il était de retour.

* * *

J'ai pas pour habitude d'updater en journée.. Mais chuis en retard sur ce que j'avais prévu... Ce qui fait que c'est relativement court, aussi. Mais l'essentiel est là.

Bonne journée. (Gah, ça fait bizarre de dire ça!) À bientôt. Et laissez un e-mail si vous voulez une réponse, huhu.


	3. Fail Safe

**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, et __**The Vicodin Song **__appartient à Terra Naomi. En revanche, vicodine n'appartient pas à la langue française, barbarisme oblige.__ **Happy Feet **est propriété de** Georges Miller**__ et **Warner Bros**. Quant au conte **la Petite Sirène**, adapté au cinéma en 1989 par les **Studios Walt Disney**, il fut écrit par **Hans Christian Andersen**, sous le nom de **Den Lille Havfrue**._

**Rappel : **_C'est marrant mais plus je dis que j'fais dans le vice, plus j'attire les foules. Ça doit être l'esprit de contradiction. On alors, on est toutes des perverses… Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, fic __**rated**__._

**Note : **_Je sais que je confonds. J'aime à créer une atmosphère, avec des détails et des sous-entendus - j'écris comme __**ça**__, je suis subtile __**et**__ stupide comme ça. J'vais __**essayer**__ de donner plus d'indications, cette histoire est __**très**__ bizarre pour moi. Supportez-moi, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._

_Et merci à mon ami geek que je soûle à pas d'heure par rapport à des termes mécaniques. Sans lui, y aurait pas de noms à mes chapitres, donc pas de chap' aujourd'hui. Anthon, you're the best, thanks._

_Quelques __**réponses **__avant ce chapitre : _

_- J'avoue n'avoir pas pensé à l'italique pour les pensées du mari… Mais __**non**__. On est du __**point de vue **__de __**Bella**__, avec la première du singulier. On y reste. Je signalerai si changement de point de vue il y a._

_- Les guillemets et tirets forment le __**dialogue**__, comme la ponctuation le veut. Les apostrophes de type anglais ne sont pas en italiques pour faire joli. Ce n'est __**pas**__ du dialogue, pas parlé à l'instant présent du moins. Oui, ce sont des __**voix**__. Après, de qui, allez savoir. (Indice, Bella ne faisait pas que rêvasser au début du dernier chapitre…) _

_- Bella, est une mère de famille __**normale**__, trois enfants, un mari, une maison, qui, un beau jour, reçoit un coup de fil. D'un homme. Vous pensez quoi, sérieux ? (Sachant que c'est ExB, et A.H., et A.U., et O.O.C., et rated…!)_

_Dans tous les cas, __**merci **__pour vos reviews. Surtout si vous comprenez pas. J'peux pas deviner, sinon. Vos encouragements me touchent vraiment. Et laissez-moi un maaaaiiil !

* * *

_

_**II**_

_Fail-Safe_

« Et alors, les pingouins se mettent à danser, et… M'man, tu m'écoutes ? »

Mes mains dans les cheveux de ma fille, je relevais la tête vers Ethan.

« Mais oui, mon grand. Ils vont sur la glace et se mettent à danser…

- Oui, et après… »

Eileen tira sur mes mains, tentant de les retirer de ses cheveux.

« Maman, non, non, non… »

Je soupirai.

« Mais, chérie, je vais juste enlever le bonbon, tu n'auras pas mal.

- Non… »

Ethan vint se poser devant sa petite sœur, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Eileen », murmura-t-il doucement, « t'avais aimé Happy Feet, hein ? »

Ses grands yeux noirs levés vers son frère, elle hocha la tête.

J'en profitais pour ramener les ciseaux près de la mèche sur laquelle le bonbon multicolore s'était collé.

« Et bah, ce sont des pingouins, et ils dansent ! Il y en a un qui fait des claquettes, parce qu'il sait pas chanter, et même… »

Posant la mèche, le bonbon, et les ciseaux sur la table basse, je passais mes mains dans les cheveux de mon fils.

« Ce sont des manchots, mon amour.

- Mais c'est pareil ! »

Je lui souris doucement, secouant la tête.

Eileen, se mettant à rire face à la grimace de son frère, s'arrêta lorsque je la pris dans mes bras.

« On va te laver les cheveux, maintenant, d'accord, ma puce ? »

Ses jambes donnèrent des coups dans le vide.

« Nan, nan, naaan… »

Je soupirai.

« C'est que de l'eau, chérie. Tu ne vas pas te noyer. »

Elle se débattit plus fort, poussant contre moi.

« Non, naan, veux pas y aller, Mamaaan ! »

Je lançai un regard épuisé à Ethan. Judith m'avait réveillée dès cinq heures tapantes, hurlant de toute la force de ses petits poumons de vingt mois. Et maintenant, ma fille de trois ans faisait des siennes. Je voudrais bien savoir comment les sucreries finissaient toujours entre ses mèches. Surtout que pour mon plus grand bonheur, Eileen détestait toute activité aquatique. Je luttais pour juste la doucher. Autant pour avoir un jour souhaité avoir des enfants.

« On va jouer à un jeu, Eileen. »

Elle arrêta de s'agiter, l'œil interrogateur. La maintenant contre moi, je me dirigeai vers l'escalier.

« Tu te rappelles de la petite sirène, princesse ? »

Ethan nous suivit tandis que je poussais la porte de la salle de bains. Il se dépêcha d'entrer et fit couler l'eau, passant ses mains au-dessous. Autant mes deux filles détestaient l'eau, mon fils avait une fascination pour elle, particulièrement celle qui sortait du robinet. Les tuyaux semblaient l'épater, il se demandait toujours comment ils pouvaient conduire le drôle de liquide jusque chez nous. Il finit par se tourner vers nous, avant de sourire et de s'enfuir vers sa chambre, laissant une traînée humide sur son passage.

Eileen remua un peu dans mes bras, souriant de toutes ses dents. Je la déposais doucement sur le carrelage.

« Tu te rappelles de l'histoire?

- Vouiii ! Elle a pas des jambes. Alors elle va voir la méchante sorquière et là, elle donne sa voix, et… »

Je la déshabillais tout en l'écoutant babiller.

'_Tu rappelles de l'histoire, Bella ?'_

« … Et, il sait pas que c'est elle et pas la méchante sorcière, et… »

'_Il finit par en épouser une autre. Elle devrait donc le tuer, mais n'arrive pas, alors se jette à l'eau. Et elle devient un être du vent…'_

La soulevant du sol, je la plaçais dans la baignoire, après avoir vérifié la température.

« Et ils se marient ! »

'_Si ta vie en dépendait, tu crois que tu pourrais me tuer ?'_

Je secouais la tête, attrapant le savon. La version de Disney était beaucoup plus jolie. Beaucoup plus romantique. Pleine d'espoir. Beaucoup plus adéquate pour des enfants. Parce que très loin de la réalité.

« Fiiin. »

Néanmoins, j'espérais sincèrement que ma fille se rendrait compte le plus tard possible que les contes de fées n'existaient pas dans la réalité. Et que la gentille fille follement amoureuse n'épousait pas forcément le parfait prince.

« J'ai bien raconté ? »

Je l'embrassais sur le front, continuant de frotter ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. »

Mais parfois, elle avait la chance d'avoir des enfants formidables.

* * *

« Il t'a appelée ? »

Je me pinçai les lèvres, calant le combiné entre mon épaule et mon oreille afin de pouvoir mieux nourrir ma cadette.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a donné mon numéro ? »

Je pouvais sentir le reproche dans ma voix.

Alice aussi.

« Je ne nie pas. Mais Bella…

- Quoi, _Bella_ ? »

J'avais élevé la voix plus haut que je ne le souhaitais. Judith se mit à pleurer.

« Sh. »

Je reposais la cuillère ainsi que le combiné, enlaçant son petit corps.

« Sh, ma puce, c'est fini. Maman ne criera plus. Sh… »

Elle se calma peu à peu, ses petits poings tirant sur le col de ma chemise. Je continuais de la bercer, reprenant le téléphone.

« Alice?

- Oui, je sais, embrasse Judith pour moi. Mais, tu vois ça. _Ca_, Bella. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es la seule à nourrir ta fille ?

- Alice », avertissais-je sèchement.

« _Non_, Bella. Combien de temps comptes-tu jouer à la femme parfaite ? Demande-lui des comptes. C'est ton _mari_. On est deux dans un couple, que je sache. »

Mes poings se serrèrent. Je cherchais les yeux de ma fille pour me calmer. Ses yeux noirs, noirs, noirs…

« Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, Alice. »

Parfois, il fallait savoir compromettre si l'on voulait avancer dans la vie. Aussi cruelle qu'elle s'avérait être, la vie ne s'arrêtait pas. Jamais. Elle continuait, c'était bien le pire.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Il n'a pas à traîner n'importe où à la place de s'occuper de votre famille. »

Je grinçais des dents.

« Il travaille beaucoup, c'est tout. Tu insinues quelque chose peut-être ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Je me doute que tu refuses de… »

Je l'interrompis, glaciale :

« Notre couple va très bien, et si tu veux savoir…

La main qui n'était pas sur le dos de ma fille serra le rebord de la table jusqu'à m'en blanchir les jointures.

« …Notre vie sexuelle également. C'est parfait. »

Elle soupira.

« Du moment que tu as ce que tu souhaites, Bella. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. »

Je retins un petit rire sans joie. Ironique de sa part. Tellement ironique. Alice était sûrement la mieux placée pour savoir quelle était la seule chose qui pouvait me combler de joie. La personne que je n'aurais plus jamais dans ma vie.

'_Je veux juste ton bonheur, Bella.'_

Ca devait être de famille - les vœux impossibles, les promesses intenables.

* * *

« Bella…»

Il soupira, ses mains se baladant sur mon corps.

Je serrai les yeux, empêchant mes lèvres de trembler.

Appuyant ma bouche plus fort contre la sienne, je continuais de l'embrasser, tentant désespérément de ressentir quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre, descendant le long de mes cuisses.

« Bella… »

Il écarta mes jambes, doucement. Pour ne pas me brusquer, pour ne pas me casser. J'avais assez mal à chaque fois qu'il décidait de remplir ses devoirs conjugaux. Mais c'était ma faute. Après tout, il manquait quelque chose.

« Bella… »

Sa voix était rauque, je pouvais sentir son érection pressée contre ma cuisse, puis glisser près de mes lèvres, n'attendant que de pouvoir s'enfouir en moi.

« Bella… »

Il entra en moi, m'étirant d'un seul mouvement. Je retins mon cri de douleur, fermais les yeux, les serrant fort. Imaginant que j'étais ailleurs.

« Bella… »

N'importe où, mais ailleurs. Avec mes enfants. Avec mes parents. Avec _lui_.

'_Bella.'_

Mes mains se crispèrent sur les draps. Je ne m'accrochais pas à lui, je ne me raccrochais jamais à lui.

'_Bella.'_

Mon cœur tambourina douloureusement tandis que mon époux grognait au-dessus de moi. Je tournais la tête vers le mur, afin de ne pas sentir sa respiration sur mon visage. Gardant les yeux fermés, continuant d'espérer me réveiller.

'_Bella, mon amour.'_

_Il ramena nos mains jointes sur son torse, son autre bras rapprochant nos corps recouverts de sueur. Il embrassa ma peau, puis s'approcha de mes lèvres._

'_Bella, regarde-moi.'_

_Il chercha ma main à tâtons, enserrant nos doigts alors qu'il donnait un dernier coup de rein en moi._

'_Bella.' _

_Je hurlais à mon tour, agrippant sa main, de l'autre son épaule, de toutes mes forces._

'_Edward…'_

'_Bella. Je rentre.'

* * *

_

_Je sais pas s'il y a des lecteurs de __**Daddy's Little Cannibal**__, Stephanie de son prénom, parmi les lecteurs français. Je suppose, mais je ne peux pas savoir. Si oui, vous devez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est fou à quel point un accident est vite arrivé, et toute une communauté est bouleversée. On s'en rend pas compte, mais échanger des mots, c'est vraiment intime. On partage de soi, et les autres le reçoivent. Même si ça reste que du net, l'écriture, c'est un puissant facteur. Laissez donc un mot aux gens qui l'aimaient. Et si vous n'avez pas lu ses fics, même si c'est en anglais, faîtes un effort. Vous ne serez pas déçues. Elle écrivait bien._


	4. Far Field

**Disclaimer : **_Rien __**n'**__est à moi, ni le mot vicodine qui est un __**barbarisme**__ reposant sur __**The Vicodin Song **__de __**Terra Naomi**__. Encore une fois, tous les dessins-animés mentionnés appartiennent aux __**Studios Walt Disney**__, le conte __**La Petite Sirène **__fut écrit par __**Hans Christian Andersen**__, sous le nom de __**Den Lille Havfrue**__._

**Rappel : **_Contenu __**mature**__. Ce n'est __**pas**__ pour rien que le titre de cette fic s'inspire d'un médicament qui peut devenir une drogue, hu._

**Note : **_J'vous dirai jamais à quel point vos reviews m'encouragent… La preuve, j'me retrouve à écrire à la place d'étudier. En tous cas, __**merci**__. Vraiment. Surtout que je sais que je suis pas forcément très claire, mais j'avoue ne __**pas**__ avoir toutes les réponses, et cette histoire devait être toute autre, au départ. L'intrigue a évoluée, et même si je sais __**où**__ je veux la mener, bien des choses restent encore __**floues**__. Je l'avais dit dès le départ, j'ai mon idée, mais je pars en aveugle, sans trop savoir où._

_Ah, et un petit récapitulatif :_

_**Ethan**__ - 4 ans_

_**Eileen **__- 3 ans_

_**Judith**__ - 20 mois._

_J'expliquerai les prénoms, un jour. La raison la plus stupide est même visible, __**e**__._

_Oh, indice. Bella parle de leurs yeux, souvent… Notez les couleurs. _

_Et encore une fois, merci de prendre la peine de lire. Et encore plus de reviewer, ça me touche __**énormément**__, surtout que cette fic est étrange, surtout pour moi. Mais elle prend forme, peu à peu, ce qui serait beaucoup plus dur sans vos commentaires. Donc, __**merci**__._

_**Bonne lecture**__.

* * *

_

_**III**_

_Far Field _

« Bella ? »

Ma tête bougea légèrement sur ses genoux.

« Quoi ? »

Son visage se pencha vers moi, son nez contre le mien.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

J'ouvris les paupières, croisant son regard pénétrant. Me perdant au fond de ses yeux perçants. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être mise à nue face à eux, transpercée de toute part.

« Bella ? »

Je clignais des yeux, tendant mon cou en avant.

« Tu penses à quoi, mon amour ? »

Ma main se posa sur sa joue, plongée dans ses iris.

« J'aime tes yeux. Le vert est ma couleur préférée. »

Il rit, ses doigts se resserrant sur les miens. Il les ramena à ses lèvres, embrassant chacune de mes phalanges une à une.

Soupirant, je tournai la tête vers son ventre, soufflant sur la peau visible entre son jean et son tee-shirt. Il tressaillit alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Son bras se détacha de ma taille pour passer dans mes cheveux, les remuant tendrement en arrière. Un autre soupir m'échappa. Ses lèvres dansèrent sur ma joue, puis il mordit doucement le lobe de mon oreille. Je poussai un cri de surprise. Sa voix moqueuse caressa ma peau :

« Tu ne devrais pas, Bella. »

Sa langue glissa le long de mon cou.

« À jouer avec le feu, tu vas finir par te brûler, mon amour. »

J'agrippai ses cheveux, soulevant mon buste afin de rapprocher nos deux corps.

« Embrasse-moi, Edward. »

Il eut un sourire, ses lèvres à deux centimètres des miennes.

« Tu me tentes ? »

Je pouvais sentir sa respiration, hérissant tous les pores de ma peau, les muscles durs de son torse contre le mien, nos doigts joints sur ma taille. Son autre main toujours sur ma tête, la poussa délicatement vers la sienne, ses lèvres m'effleurant enfin.

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, ravalant le gémissement qui m'échappait.

* * *

'_Tu ne devrais pas.'_

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas l'appareil, immobile au milieu du plan de travail. Comme pour me narguer, me tenter.

Me montrer qu'il n'était qu'à bout de bras, que je pouvais l'attraper si facilement.

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le rebord de la table. Ne pas le prendre, ne pas céder. Ne pas tendre la main.

« Tu ne devrais pas, Bella... »

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge. Peu importe la tentation, je n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. J'en étais déjà à me parler toute seule, à tenter de me convaincre que je n'avais pas à vérifier les numéros qui m'avaient appelée ces derniers jours, je n'en avais pas besoin. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne m'avait pas rappelée. Je n'étais plus une gamine de dix-huit ans. Je ne l'étais plus. Mais alors, pourquoi me comportais-je comme telle ?

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

Parce que si mon téléphone portable était à portée de main, que je pouvais vérifier mes appels toutes les cinq minutes, à la manière d'une stupide et passionnée adolescente, je ne l'étais plus. Ce n'était pas parce que mon portable était à ma portée que lui l'était aussi. Il ne l'était pas. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Je le savais, je l'avais compris, ça allait faire dix ans cet automne. Mais comme les six premières années où j'avais attendu en vain - un signe, une lettre, quelque chose, n'importe quoi - un faible espoir pas tout à fait mort, renaissait, subsistait en moi.

Une illusion. Parce que même s'il revenait pour moi, il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Je n'étais plus la fille de dix-huit ans, amoureuse folle. J'étais une autre, mariée et mère de trois enfants adorables, qui étaient toute ma raison de vivre. J'avais des responsabilités, comme n'importe quelle femme allant sur ses trente ans, et je comptai les tenir.

Pourtant j'avais beau y croire, le savoir, en être convaincue de tout mon être, il n'empêchait que mon cœur se mettait brusquement à tambouriner à chaque seconde que l'écran tactile s'allumait.

* * *

« Prends ça, Capitaine Crochet !

- Mamaaaan ! Ethaaaan, il me fait maaal !

- C'est pas vrai ! »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil depuis la cuisine, je ne vis que la porte du salon.

« On ne ferme pas la porte, les enfants ! »

Pour toute réponse, plus de cris furent poussés.

« Mamaaaan ! »

Baissant le feu, je me dirigeai vers le lieu du crime. Heureusement que Judith dormait paisiblement un étage plus haut ou mes deux monstres l'auraient déjà fait pleurer. Étant donné l'heure, il fallait mieux éviter. Réveillée à sept heures du soir, Judith hurlait le restant de la nuit. Forcément, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Et personne ne voulait passer une autre nuit blanche.

Ouvrant la porte du séjour, mains sur les hanches, pour les découvrir en train de se poursuivre entre les meubles, je secouai la tête. Ils s'immobilisèrent en me voyant.

« Ethan, tu arrêtes d'embêter ta sœur. »

Il me lançant un regard outré.

« Je l'embête même pas ! »

Lui lançant un regard peu convaincu, je regardai alors mon autre enfant, cramponnée à la table basse.

« Eileen, tu arrêtes de crier, ou tu vas réveiller Judith. »

D'un air sévère je leur désignai le canapé.

« Vous vous asseyez là, et vous choisissez un film. Je reviens. »

Je montai vérifier que ma cadette dormait toujours, emmitouflée dans sa couverture, suçotant son petit pouce. Mes trois enfants suçaient tous leur pouce. À leur âge, c'était adorable, mais d'ici quelques années, ils devraient porter un appareil, et je n'y tenais pas particulièrement. S'ils ne prenaient pas cette mauvaise habitude trop tôt, cela pouvait leur être éviter toute la douleur que porter un appareil dentaire engendrait. La vie était assez dure comme ça, pas la peine de se faire du mal quand on pouvait s'en abstenir.

J'effleurais les mèches sombres sur le front de Judith. Elle remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant, gardant son doigt entre ses petites dents. C'était un trait qui leur venait de mon mari. Je n'avais mis mes doigts dans ma bouche. Un vague sourire étira mes lèvres. Lui non plus, il n'avait jamais sucé son pouce.

* * *

Après avoir vérifié le repas, j'allais retrouver mes deux enfants dans le salon. Ils se faisaient face, brandissant leurs mains, murmurant férocement pour ne pas se faire entendre.

« J'veux voir la Petite Sirène !

- J'veux pas !

- J'veux !

- J'veux pas ! »

Je me raclais la gorge, les regardant d'un air amusé.

« Et que proposes-tu alors, Ethan ? »

Il me regarda de ses yeux noirs, sa bouche se tordant en une petite moue.

« Pas la Petite Sirène ! On l'a vu y a pas longtemps ! »

Eileen agita ses mains, sautillant sur le canapé.

« Petite Sirène, Petite Sirène ! »

En riant, je m'asseyais entre les deux. Eileen vint se poser sur mes genoux, ses grands yeux implorant.

« Mamaaaan, s'il te plaît ! En plus, il m'a embêtée ! »

Ethan passa sa tête sous mon bras.

« C'est pas vrai ! J'voulais juste jouer à Peter Pan, et elle… »

Je jetais un regard insistant à mon fils.

« Fais donc plaisir à ta sœur, grand frère. »

Il soupira dramatiquement avant de se lever pour mettre le film, puis revint s'asseoir sous mon bras. Je me penchais vers lui, effleurant ses mèches.

« On regarde Peter Pan la prochaine fois, promis, mon ange. »

Il me fit une grimace, avant de se caler un peu plus contre moi, ouvrant grand ses yeux alors que l'histoire commençait. Je retins mon rire face à son manège. Mon fils aimait ce dessin-animé, mais il aimait encore plus contredire sa sœur. Un peu comme tous les petits garçons.

* * *

« Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Lui, il adorait la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Il ne le reconnaissait jamais, juste pour m'embêter, mais on savait tous !

- Alice ! »

J'éclatais de rire face à son air horrifié. Alice m'adressa un sourire éclatant avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Il grogna, passant sa main sur son visage.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est mignon comme tout ! »

Il me contempla, l'air aggravé.

« Non, mais c'est même pas vrai !

- Genre…

- Je préférais la Belle et la Bête ! »

Je ris plus fort. Il m'enlaça, riant avec moi. Je fis tourner nos mains, jouant avec ses doigts.

« Mon amour ? »

Sa tête posée sur la mienne, je sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

« Hmm, oui ? »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Pourquoi la petite sirène ? »

Je soupirai en sentant son souffle sur ma nuque.

« Bella?

- À cause du conte… »

Même à mes oreilles, ma voix sonnait faible. Il eut un autre rire. Mais je n'y pouvais rien si ses moindres gestes me laissaient pantelante.

« Ca te ressemble bien. Tu te rappelles de l'histoire ? »

Il descendit sa tête vers moi, m'observant de ses yeux acérés. Fermant les yeux, je m'adossai un peu plus contre son corps.

« Bien sûr. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma gorge.

« Raconte-moi. »

Ma tête s'inclina en arrière, s'appuyant un peu plus sur son épaule.

« C'est la fin qui change. Il ne sait pas que c'est elle qui l'a sauvé. Il finit par en épouser une autre. Ce qui est contraire au marché passé avec la sorcière… »

Son nez remontait lentement le long de mon cou.

« Continue. »

J'inspirais profondément.

« Ses sœurs qui ont appris le pacte viennent la voir et lui donnent un poignard. En tuant le prince, elle peut redevenir une sirène et retourner vivre sous l'eau. Et… »

Ma voix chancela lorsque ses mains se mirent à frôler la peau de mon cou, repoussant les mèches de mes cheveux, m'empêchant par la même de me concentrer. J'abrégeai.

« Elle devrait donc le tuer, mais n'arrive pas, alors se jette à l'eau. Et elle devient un être du vent… »

Alors que sa bouche suçotait ma nuque, je me sentis trembler, les nerfs en feu.

« C'est trop triste. Ce n'est pas juste pour elle, elle l'aimait tellement… Elle aurait dû le tuer, tu sais ? »

Il émit un petit rire. Ses bras m'encerclèrent, me posèrent entre ses jambes. Ses lèvres quittèrent la peau de mon cou pour celle mon oreille, y chuchotant.

« Si ta vie en dépendait, tu crois que tu pourrais me tuer ? »

Je me retournais sur ses genoux, l'air indigné.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Il prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

Je les agrippai, perdant mon regard enflammé dans le sien.

« Et si j'épousais quelqu'un d'autre?

- Tu ne feras jamais ça.

- Imagine, Bella. »

Je pris une respiration, regardant ses yeux emplis d'émotion, ses mèches folles sur son front, ses traits fins. Il était beau, si beau… Comment pouvait-il seulement m'aimer ?

Je remontai mes mains à ses cheveux, caressant leur texture si douce, faisant glisser mes doigts entre eux. Je levai mon regard vers le sien.

« Bella…

- Je ne pourrais pas te tuer, Edward. »

Il tourna la tête, embrassant mon poignet, descendant ses lèvres le long de mon bras.

« Bella. »

Sa main lâcha mon bras, se posa sur ma joue, rapprochant nos visages. Son regard me fixait, brûlant d'intensité.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Bella, tu le sais, non ? »

Ses yeux verts se rapprochèrent encore plus des miens. Jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus qu'eux, comme si je ne me perdais pas déjà en eux lorsqu'ils étaient à une distance raisonnable.

« Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal, Edward. Je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Son nez était accolé au mien, sa joue contre la mienne.

« Je passerai trois cents ans comme fille de l'air, s'il le faut… »

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge lorsqu'il se pencha un peu plus vers moi.

« Tu vois, Andersen avait raison, mon amour. »

* * *

« Maman, Eileen s'est endormie... »

Je tournais la tête vers Ethan, dont la main remuait délicatement les mèches du visage de sa sœur.

« On va la monter, d'accord, mon ange ? »

Mon fils tourna ses yeux lumineux vers moi. Je le serrais dans mes bras.

'_Tu vois, Andersen avait raison, mon amour.'_

Je ne savais juste pas à quel point.

* * *

_Je sais jamais trop où je vais quand je commence un chapitre. Je m'inspire du titre et j'vais plus ou moins dans cette direction. Donc, l'action ne bouge pas trop, les enfants prennent une place important de la vie de Bella, en plus de ses flashbacks, oui. Je tente d'écarter tous doutes et d'installer vraiment la trame. Il n'en reste que je suis aussi étonnée que vous d'où que ce chapitre m'a menée. Mais il gagne en longueur! Sur ce, je m'en vais enfin apprendre mes cours ! _

_Donc, à-je-sais-pas-quand… Fin juin, max. Tschüss !_


	5. Direct Strike

**Disclaimer : **_Nope, rien __**n'**__est à moi, le mot vicodine est un __**barbarisme**__ basé sur __**The Vicodin Song **__de __**Terra Naomi**__ - qui écrit de très très très belles chansons. Faîtes comme moi, squattez deezer. Oh, et écrit par __**Oscar Wilde**__, __**The Fisherman and His Soul**__, ou __**Le pêcheur et son âme**__, in __**Une Maison de Grenades **__parut en 1891. Pour les anglophones, ce texte est disponible sur le net._

**Rappel : **_Fic __**rated**__. Nous n'aborderons pas des sujets joyeux. Ceci n'est __**pas**__ une histoire d'amour tel qu'on l'entend généralement. __**Scènes explicites**__, également. _

**Note : **_Je sais ce que j'avais dit. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais j'étais inspirée, et merde, écrire c'st un besoin. Mais ce chapitre est court, eh. Au fait, oui, ce sont des flashbacks incités par une petite phrase, ou autres choses stupides. D'ailleurs, j'aime pas mais je mets des lignes pour différencier. Bref, dans le chapitre précédent, le flashback durant le film, c'est de lui que sont tirées les phrases en italique du second chapitre. J'pensais pas écrire la scène en entier, mais bon, c'était venu. _

_Où l'on va? Aucune idée. Mais je l'avais dit dès le départ. J'me suis quand même dit qu'il était temps de __**faire évoluer l'action**__. Oui, parce que c'est bien beau, les flashbacks, ça pose l'ambiance et ancre le point de vue de Bella. Et après ? Bah, __**transition**__. La seule chose qui, je le savais, arriverait. Y faut bien un socle sur lequel repose cette intrigue. N'oubliez pas le titre, comme toute drogue, la vicodine symbolise le besoin, la nécessité, la dépendance… Ce charabia prendra sens, un jour. J'espère. _

_Rappels :_

_**Ethan**__ - 4 ans_

_**Eileen **__- 3 ans_

_**Judith**__ - 20 mois_

_**Bella **__- 29 ans._

_De nouveau, __**merci**__ pour vos reviews. Et laissez-moi un mail, j'me vois mal récupérer un de mes vieux blogs pour vous répondre.. -_-" Nan, sérieux, j'tiens à répondre. J'crois que je ressentirai toujours le besoin d'écrire, mais si ce n'était pas pour vos encouragements, ce ne serait que pour moi et pas également pour vous. Juste, __**merci**__. Encore et toujours. _

_**Bonne lecture**__.

* * *

_

**_IV_**

_Direct Strike _

« Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que t'as contre Wilde ? »

Mon mari me regarda de ses grands yeux sombres. Si pareils à ceux de nos enfants.

« Rien… »

Ma voix traîna. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je croyais que tu aimais les classiques, Bella… À moins que j'aie épousé une homophobe. »

Je ris avec lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ca me fait très plaisir. Tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit. »

Je me penchais pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille, avec un sourire narquois.

« Il faut bien que j'occupe ma femme pendant mon absence. »

J'eus un petit sourire.

« Et puis, quel mari serais-je si je ne me souciais pas de ton bonheur ? »

Je savais que je l'imaginais, mais je sentais tout de même le reproche. Ou alors, juste la culpabilité, de ne pas être plus attristée de ne pas le voir pour deux mois. Mais j'avais beau essayer, je n'en étais pas désolée. Loin de là. Il m'était déjà dur de me comporter en jeune femme comblée auparavant, mais depuis l'appel, je me sentais encore plus perdue. Et chaque nuit me faisait un peu plus mal, de m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas étreinte par les bras que je désirai.

Je caressai la couverture, puis posai le livre sur la table basse avant de m'appuyer contre mon époux.

« Merci… »

Il m'enlaça, ses lèvres se glissant dans mon cou.

Mes yeux ne bougèrent pas du volume sur le meuble.

* * *

« Je veux seulement ton bonheur. »

Ma main se posa sur sa joue. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il se laissa aller contre ma paume.

« Mon bonheur, c'est toi. »

Il soupira, les yeux toujours clos.

« Un jour, peut-être que non. »

Mes doigts arrêtèrent de caresser sa peau.

Sourde et sèche, ma voix claqua, tel un coup de fouet.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Il ne s'écarta pas pour autant de moi, se contentant d'ouvrir ses yeux brillants. Ses lèvres se pincèrent.

« Que sais-tu du futur, Bella ? »

Son regard se fixa intensément sur le mien.

« Qu'en sais-tu réellement ? »

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, mais je l'ignorai. Cette conversation était stupide. Elle n'avait aucun lieu d'être, comme beaucoup des précédentes. Nous avions passé la majorité de notre vie ensemble, nous allions la poursuivre ensemble également. Ce devait être la fin du lycée. J'avais juste besoin de rassurer le bien trop sensible homme de ma vie.

Je posai mes pouces sur ses épaules, traçant des cercles pour l'apaiser.

« Je sais que je te veux, toi. »

Ma voix tint, ferme, assurée tandis que ses iris verts me brûlaient.

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent encore plus, et si je ne lui faisais pas autant confiance, nul doute que j'aurais pris peur. Mais c'était lui, c'était moi. Je savais que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne me ferait le moindre mal. Nous étions ainsi.

« Tu ne sais rien. »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, ses bras m'encerclèrent, comme pour m'emprisonner à jamais contre lui. Je soupirai. Bien sûr que je serai sa captive. Il n'avait besoin ni de sa force, ni de chaînes pour m'enfermer. J'étais sienne, sa prisonnière, pour l'éternité.

* * *

Ma main caressa la couverture. Encore une fois. Il était ironique qu'entre tous les livres existant, il décidait de m'acheter celui-là. Mais ma vie était une immense farce. J'avais attendu six longs ans en vain pour un homme qui n'était jamais revenu. Ou si. Vaguement. Le jour de mon mariage à un autre. Ah, ah. À mourir de rire.

Il paraissait de fait tout à fait normal que si mon mari décidait de m'offrir un livre de Wilde, ce soit celui-là.

Je jouais avec l'ouvrage encore quelques secondes avant d'enfin l'ouvrir pour aller au conte qui m'intéressait_. _

Une histoire d'âme écrite par un gay. Oui, bien sûr. Il n'était pas stupide, il voyait bien que je me refermais de plus en plus, tenter d'esquiver ses touchers. Je n'avais pas épousé un homme stupide. Mais pas la peine de me mentir. Même s'il avait été bien plus intelligent que lui, il n'en restait que j'aimais toujours Edward. Toujours, encore. Comment pouvait-on oublier son premier tout, celui avec qui l'on pensait passer sa vie entière. Celui qui possédait chaque parcelle de son esprit, où qu'on aille.

_Le pêcheur et son âme._

Je plaquais le dos de ma main sur mes lèvres pour arrêter le rire hystérique qui manqua de s'en échapper. J'étais peut-être une épouse exécrable, mais j'aimais mes enfants. Qui dormaient paisiblement dormait en haut.

* * *

Il tourna la page, je m'appuyais un peu plus contre son corps, prête à reprendre ma lecture. Mais il avait d'autres idées.

Ses lèvres m'embrassèrent derrière l'oreille.

« _Offre-moi ton cœur, car le monde est si cruel que j'ai peur_. »

Ma respiration s'accéléra dramatiquement.

« Edward, j'essaie de lire. »

Il rit, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« N'essaie pas. »

Je me retournai vers lui.

« J'aime cette histoire ! »

Il plaça sa main sur ma joue.

« C'est sinistre, mon amour. On ne doit pas se séparer de son âme, quel qu'en soit la situation. »

Je secouai la tête.

« C'est une histoire d'amour. Rends-toi compte, l'ombre même ne peut pas changer son amour pour la sirène. Il est prêt à tout laisser pour elle. Il va mourir pour elle. »

Il m'enserra contre lui.

« Tu aimes les histoires destructrices, mon amour. _Roméo et Juliette_, _Les Hauts d'Hurlevents_,_ La petite Sirène_,_ Le pêcheur et son âme_… À croire que tu ne crois pas en une fin heureuse. »

Je me blottis contre lui.

« Oh, si, j'y crois. Je t'ai, toi. »

Il me dévisagea, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as, moi. On peut dire ça. »

J'allais le détromper, lorsqu'il m'interrompit d'un baiser, posant le livre sur la table de nuit.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna. Je l'attrapai distraitement, vérifiant le lait. Puis, plus par réflexe depuis la semaine dernière, que réelle habitude, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au nom affiché. Mon sang s'arrêta de battre.

* * *

« Bella. »

Son nez remonta le long de ma gorge.

Je soupirai pour toute réponse.

« Bella. »

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, les agrippant. Fortement.

Je m'autorisai un autre soupir.

« Bella. »

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il voulait ne jamais me lâcher. Qu'il voulait ne jamais me laisser partir.

« Bella, mon amour. »

Comme s'il avait trop besoin de moi pour vivre. Survivre. Je savais que c'était mon cas.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Si verts, verts, vert… Il était si beau. Si tendre. Si adorable. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter un tel être ? Comment pouvait-il seulement m'aimer ?

« Bella. Je pars. »

* * *

Le lait bouillit, je l'entendis vaguement jaillir de la casserole.

'_Bella. Je pars.'_

Le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner entre mes paumes tremblantes.

'_Bella. Je rentre.'_

_L'appareil tomba de mes mains sur le sol du parking. Eileen me regarda de ses grands yeux noirs, depuis le siège arrière._

_« Maman ? »_

Dans l'escalier, le bruit des pas de mon fils courant résonnèrent.

« Maman ? »

Je lui lançais un regard terrifié.

Pourquoi le monde continuait-il donc de tourner ? Ne venait-il pas de s'arrêter ? Ne devait-il pas se figer ?

J'ouvris la bouche, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire.

Mon portable se remit à sonner. Le même nom était affiché sur l'écran.

Le téléphone chuta à mes pieds.

* * *

_Pour une fois, ce chapitre n'est pas parti du titre. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais rien à foutre à l'arrêt bus. D'ailleurs, ça reste quand même bizarre d'écrire des scènes, euh, (érotiques ? Sensuelles ?) disons PG-13 à l'arrêt bus, puis dans le bus, et finalement en attendant mes amis à la gare. N'empêche que j'ai perdu un stylo, encore. Donc j'me suis retrouvée avec mon plume et le pot d'encre, sur le banc face à la gare. J'espère que vous appréciez que je passe pour une folle. Pas que je le nie. D'ailleurs, c'est une amie à moi qui m'a aidée à arrêter mon choix. Même qu'elle croyait que j'avais bu pour sortir des termes aussi bizarres.. Enfin, bon, j'ai toujours de l'allemand à bosser et une cousine à enfin voir. J'réponds aux reviews en rentrant, juré._


	6. Open Burning

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne rien du tout. Quand au terme vicodine__, c'est un __**barbarisme**__ inspiré de __**The Vicodin Song **__de __**Terra Naomi**__. Je me contente d'ajouter du whisky dans mon café nocturne. _

**Rappel : **_Le rating __**M**__ n'est pas là pour décorer. Histoire sombre, ainsi que __**scènes explicites**__, merci. _

**Note : **_Hellow mes grandes ! J'suis encore désolée du délai, j'aurais dû envoyer ce chapitre hier ou avant-hier, mais un ami geek s'est mis à la SF, et il veut que j'lui écrive une fic dans le genre… Résultat, on passe la nuit à débattre de grandes lignes, de personnages, et de bannières jusqu'à ce que, lorsque j'décide à cinq heures qu'il est grand temps d'aller écrire, mon pc s'éteint et je perds le début du chap. -_- Mais anyway, on est début juillet, et théoriquement, c'est dans les temps. Avec les vacs, j'vais essayer de m'faire un planning plus ou moins approximatif, sûrement une fois par **semaine**. Mais j'vais pas plus loin, si j'tente d'instaurer des jours et une routine, je sais déjà que j'le ferai pas._

_En tous cas, __**merci énormément**__ pour vos reviews. Vous êtes adorables. Oh, et changement dans l'histoire, qui reste ambiguë, mais vu le précédent chapitre, on fait une transition dans l'action. J'suis pas super sûre de ce que ça donne, l'aspect poétique est assez gommé, je pense. Dommage, mais tant pis. Puis il n'y aura sûrement moins de flashbacks, ou alors ils seront directement incorporés au texte. Et oui, je sais, on boit trop de café dans ce que j'écris. Déformation personnelle.^^""_

_Rappels :_

_**Ethan**__ - 4 ans_

_**Eileen **__- 3 ans_

_**Judith**__ - 20 mois_

_**Bella **__- 29 ans._

_**Bonne lecture**__.

* * *

_

_Dans l'escalier, le bruit des pas de mon fils courant résonnèrent._

_« Maman ? »_

_Je lui lançais un regard terrifié._

_Pourquoi le monde continuait-il donc de tourner ? Ne venait-il pas de s'arrêter ? Ne devait-il pas se figer ?_

_J'ouvris la bouche, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire._

_Mon portable se remit à sonner. Le même nom était affiché sur l'écran._

_Le téléphone chuta à mes pieds._

_**

* * *

V**_

_Open Burning _

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le gobelet de café, à éviter de regarder dans ma direction. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais ça n'allait pas me décourager. Je voulais des réponses. J'avais besoin de réponses.

« Alors ? »

Son regard vert croisa le mien, me figeant à ma place.

« Alors quoi ? »

Ses pupilles me paralysèrent. Vertes, vertes, vertes… Si vertes. Comme je détestais et adorais cette couleur à la fois.

Je secouai la tête, reprenant contenance en plantant mes yeux sur un point imaginaire derrière son épaule.

« Alors… Que se passe-t-il, au juste ? »

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un soupir exaspéré.

« Mais bon sang, Bella, je n'en sais rien ! »

Les petites mains manucurées d'Alice virevoltèrent dans l'air face à elle, une habitude qu'elle avait prise avec le temps. Je descendis mon regard, l'observant à nouveau sans cligner des yeux.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'en sais foutrement rien ! »

Je soupirai. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait savoir, c'était bien elle. Les liens qui l'unissaient à son frère semblaient quasi-fusionnels. Ce qu'ils devaient être, de toute façon, ils étaient jumeaux. À une époque, j'avais bien entendu cru que les liens que j'entretenais avec Edward étaient les plus fort, mais je sous-estimais les relations du sang, alors.

« Tu as bien une idée, non ? »

Alice secoua la tête.

« Pas la moindre. Tu sais comment il peut être secret, parfois. Surtout quand ça te concerne, toi… »

J'avalai le liquide, gorge serrée. Oh oui, je me rappelai comment personne, pas même Alice n'avait pu comprendre pourquoi il était parti du jour au lendemain, et avait disparu pendant six ans avant de refaire signe de vie. Bien sûr que je me rappelais, plus que je ne le voulais.

Elle me scruta, sérieuse.

« Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Hm hmm. »

J'en aurais ri si ce n'était pas aussi frustrant. Aussi blessant. Incompréhensible.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il avait cherché à avoir mon numéro, avait pris la peine de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il rentrait… Deux fois.

Quel genre d'homme disparaissait près de dix ans, pour décider brusquement de réapparaître de nouveau dans la vie de sa copine de lycée ? Pourquoi ? Que recherchait-il, qu'attendait-il de moi ? Avait-il seulement un but ?

Que pouvait-il me vouloir ? J'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne faisait rien au hasard. Mais que pouvais-je lui apporter ? Je n'avais déjà pas été assez bien en tant que jeune fille, je n'étais rien de mieux à ce jour - au contraire. Et après, voudrait-il renouer une amitié ? Parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Puis à vrai dire, nous n'avions jamais été amis. Dès le départ, nous étions des âmes-sœurs. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, mais nous n'avions jamais été amis. Nous étions directement passés au stade d'amoureux.

Et comment, comment pouvais-je seulement espérer le revoir sereinement, sans m'effondrer ou le maudire ? Sans ressentir le poids de nos dix-sept années à grandir ensemble ? En le revoyant, inchangé depuis la fin du lycée ? Parce que je savais déjà, il serait resté pareil, beau à en couper le souffle. C'était Edward, tout simplement.

Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? J'étais mariée. J'étais mère. Je n'avais plus mes dix-huit putains d'ans, où je l'attendais encore. _Pourquoi ?_

Ne pouvait-il pas rester ce souvenir lointain qui me hantait de temps à autres ? Cette blessure pas tout à fait cicatrisée qui brulait parfois, afin de me montrer qu'elle n'était pas encore refermée.

Je la regardai de travers, éludant ses yeux verts me serrant un peu plus le cœur à chaque seconde.

« C'est tout de même toi qui lui a donné mon numéro.

- Parce que tu aurais refusé, _toi_, peut-être ? »

Ses paroles, agacées, étouffèrent ma réponse.

Parce que j'étais celle qui lui accordait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Je me serai tué avec lui s'il le voulait, j'aurai tué pour lui s'il me l'avait demandé.

Alors à bien y songer, aurais-je refusé ?

Souhaitais-je vraiment rater une chance de pouvoir le revoir et avoir de possibles réponses ? Peut-être. J'avais besoin de tirer un trait sur notre passé, et c'était sûrement là ma chance.

Mais étais-je capable de ne pas m'accrocher à lui si je recroisais sa route ? Peut-être pas. Déjà enfant, je n'avais jamais pu réellement me disjoindre de lui, et avec les années, nos limites s'étaient brouillées au point que je ne savais plus trop où il commençait et je finissais. Parce qu'il était le début de tout, évidemment.

Pouvais-je prendre le risque de détruire ce que j'avais bâti avec difficulté ces dix dernières années ? Mon mari, qui malgré tout, m'aimait, et mes trois enfants, que j'aimais plus que tout ?

Pouvais-je accepter de me ruiner à nouveau, comme j'avais été prête à le faire et l'avais fait quand je l'aimais ? Seulement j'avais beau l'aimer plus que tout, il n'y avait plus que moi à présent. La donne avait changée, et avant d'être une amoureuse, j'étais une mère. Avec des responsabilités, et des enfants adorables.

J'avais assez joué à l'adolescente passionnée par le passé. J'avais tourné une nouvelle page, où Edward Cullen ne restait qu'un simple souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas revenir à la vie. Pas maintenant, surtout pas, même si la part égoïste en moi souhaitait plus que tout retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et n'aimerait jamais.

Seulement ce n'était pas possible. Pas compatible avec la vie que je menais. Que j'avais choisie, par défaut peut-être, mais acceptée et choisie tout de même. Je me devais de refuser.

Je relevai la tête vers Alice qui, lèvres pincées, m'observait débattre en silence.

« Oui. »

Elle arqua un parfait sourcil, sceptique. Sans commettre l'erreur de me plonger encore dans ses yeux verts, trop semblables aux siens, je relevai mon gobelet, l'air plus assuré que je ne l'étais.

« J'aurai refusé. »

Du moins, j'aimais à le penser.

* * *

Une intonation. Silence. Deuxième intonation. Silence. Troisiè…

« Allo ? »

Ma colonne vertébrale tressaillit, des frémissements parcourant tout mon corps.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Ma gorge se serra au point où j'étais incapable de parler.

Sa voix. Si douce, suave et familière. Voluptueuse au point de me donner des nœuds dans l'estomac.

J'avalai ma salive, inspirant profondément.

« C'est moi… »

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui expira.

« Bella. »

Je fermai les yeux, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas soupirer à l'entente de mon prénom tomber de ses lèvres. Comme si je retrouvais mon chez-moi après près de dix ans.

« Oui... Comment vas-tu ? »

Il eut un petit rire. Mon cœur se souleva en entendant ce son qui jadis peuplait mes journées, et mes nuits.

« Et toi ? »

J'agrippai les rebords de mon portable, prête à briser l'objet si j'en avais la force. Quelle question stupide, je n'allais pas lui dire que je mourrai un peu plus chaque jour passé sans lui.

« Bien. »

Son rire résonna à nouveau, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pourrais pas supporter cette conversation très longtemps. Ou j'allais dire quelque chose que je n'avais pas le droit de dire. Il fallait aller directement au fait, même si les mots m'écorchaient les lèvres, chaque fois que je les pensais. J'inspirai une goulée d'air :

« Ne reviens pas. »

Tentant de calmer la boule de nœuds dans mes entrailles, j'attendis sa réponse. Même si c'était lui qui était parti, il avait toujours eu le droit de revenir. Et je venais de le lui retirer. Que pouvait-il penser ?

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Posée sur ma jambe, ma main enserra ma cuisse, y plantant les ongles, me concentrant sur ce que j'avais à dire.

« Eh bien, la vie avance, tu sais, les gens changent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères trouver, mais… »

Je soufflai légèrement pour me redonner contenance.

« Tu ne peux pas revenir Edward. »

Il y eut un blanc, pesant, où j'attendais anxieusement la tonalité indiquant qu'il avait raccroché. Ou pas.

« Dis encore mon nom. »

Mon cœur manqua une pulsation.

« Bella. »

Mes battements reprirent d'un coup, tellement fort que j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait les entendre depuis l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Non, Edward, tu… »

Il m'interrompit avec un léger rire. Je pouvais presque le sentir esquisser son sourire à-demi tordu, à travers le téléphone.

« À bientôt, Bella. »

Il raccrocha.

Je laissais tomber mon portable sur le canapé, les jambes tremblantes, posant ma main sur ma poitrine où mon pouls s'affolait. Plus qu'à la naissance de Judith, plus que lors de la représentation théâtrale d'Ethan, plus que lorsqu'Eileen m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Plus que quand mon époux tentait de faire l'amour à mon corps de morte.

Plus fort que n'importe quel instant passé cette dernière décennie. Comme si en rouvrant entièrement ma vieille blessure, je venais de revenir à la vie.

Et il semblait que j'allais de nouveau m'y brûler.

* * *

_Bref, l'action évolue, et Edward arrive donc bientôt. J'commence à voir où je veux aller, même si ce chapitre est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.. À ce propos, vu que j'aime raconter ma vie inutile, j'ai mis un lien Wordpress sur mon profil, pour parler de l'état d'avancement de mes fics, un peu de tout ce que je fais autour et par rapport à elles. et d'autres conneries du genre. C'est plutôt vide pour l'instant, mais j'vais remplir tout ça, peu à peu. Si ça intéresse, pour approfondir certains points sur lesquels vous vous interrogez parfois, ou pour celles qui me laissent des reviews et à qui je n'ai aucun moyen de répondre, par exemple. Enfin, bon, je tâte aussi le terrain de ce côté-là, alors on verra bien. À bientôt.  
_


End file.
